


What's in a Name?

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names on the family tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at snape100 in 2006. Has the distinction of being - I'm pretty sure - the very last thing I wrote for HP.

_Eileen Prince._ Witch. Wife. Mother. Outcast.

Just a name on a family tree. Carelessly forgotten with the years.

Nothing.

 _Severus Snape._ The name below on the same family tree.

Snivell- Half-Blood Prince. Wizard. Death Eater. Turncoat. Teacher. Spy. Traitor. _Murderer._

The last title blotted out all the others. Blind fools. The prospect of showing them all by adding 'hero' to the list was what kept him going to the end.

Being a living hero wasn't part of his plans. It wasn't part of anybody's plans as it turned out.

Inconvenient. Embarrassing. And, as soon as possible, carefully, _carefully_ forgotten.

Nothing.


End file.
